I'm Yours
by Marlitje
Summary: “… So are you sure you want to see the movie.” I asked amused. “ Are you kidding… the main character is hot!” she said as she jumped up and then laughed as she saw my expression. please R&R By the song I'm yours - The Script
1. Chapter 1

As silent as I could be I walked in the room. I used my phone screen as light, because I knew that once I turned on the light she would be awake. I got it bed and kissed her forehead.

" What times is it?" she asked half sleepy.

" It's 3am. Sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep." I whispered softly.

" Hmm." was her answer. I smiled a bit and then closed my eyes. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around me and laid closer to me. It was easy to fall asleep like that.

I woke up early, the last few weeks I've been so busy that I didn't spend that much time with Bella. Well not as much as I wanted. I decided to surprise her with breakfast on bed.

When I walked in the room when she was about to walk out our bed. She saw me entering the room and looked surprised, she got back in the bed and smiled widely at me." Thank you, my dear." she winked as I handed her the plate. I laid down next to her and looked her.

" It made with love." I winked.

" Good, I'll eat it with love. She winked back. I closed my eyes and I was surprised when she said she was done. I guess my eyes were closed longer then I thought. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She added the plate next to the bed and laid down again. She looked me in the eye and smiled cute.

" That was nice." she said as she ran over my face with her fingers.

" You look tired." she continued.

" I am… shouldn't we get up?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around her.

" Naah, you're tired and I always can sleep when your next to me. And if I can't sleep then I will be satisfied by just watching you sleep." I smiled back at her and I guess we must have fell asleep like that

I couldn't believe it! I didn't wanted to believe it. What was I supposed to do now? I walked inside and slammed the door. Bella sat down at the kitchen table reading a magazine. I sat down in the couch and stared before me when she came sitting next to me.

" What wrong?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, I saw her blur… that's when I realized my eyes were filled with tears.

" Emmett… he… had a car accident." I said still not believing him. I heard her gasp. She got closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck while she placed her head on my shoulder.

" Oh hunny. I'm so sorry." she said weak. She knew that Emmett and I had been friend when we were about 10. She and he got along pretty well too. As I remember it was because of Emmett that Bella and I started to date. That we actually ever met. I looked at her and tried to smile but I wasn't able anymore. I placed my hands before my face and cried, It was the first time in years I cried. It was the first time I cried around Bella. She hugged me tidily and said a few sweet thing to comfort me. But as much as I loved Bella. This was something I had to deal with on my own. So I stood up and walked to our room.

A few hours passed by when Bella entered the room? She kneeled down next to the bed and smiled weak at me.

" Are you coming to eat something?" she asked as she stroke my hair.

" Am not really hungry." I said with a broken voice. She smiled weak and sighed.

" You know that you are still the soldier in my life, right?" she whispered in my ear. I leaned on my elbow and smiled weak at her?

" and you are the only angel in mine." she got closer and gave me a little kiss. She winked cutely and then left the room.

The next day Jasper and Alice came by. I didn't really felt like talking to them, but I knew I didn't had another choice.

" So You've seen Rosalie already?" Alice asked Bella.

" No, I called her, She said she is too busy arranging the whole funeral to see anyone, I understood what she meant. I guess some people need some time alone." she smiled and looked at me.

" Yeah, I drove right to her place but she didn't opened the door. I left a message on her phone and she replied something like that 'swell." Alice smiled.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and shook it lightly.

" Your ok, mate?" he asked. I pulled my shoulders up and tried to hide the tears. I faked a smile and Alice came to sit next to me. She hugged me tidily. Alice always has been a sister type to me. I wrapped my arms around her 'swell. It felt good to stay awhile in this position. I noticed Jasper rubbing over Bella's back as she gave him a weak smile.

The left after an hour. I heard Bella taking a deep breath while she cleaned the place a bit. I stood after her and kissed her neck. She smiled weak and I winked an eye to her.

" I'm going back upstairs, ok?" she nodded once and went on with cleaning the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Emmett his funeral. I knew that since he passed away I've been pretty selfish against Bella. and Bella herself?… she was holding it all together, for both of us. I realized this all when I came downstairs. I looked at Bella for the first time in this three days to found who broken she looked.

" Good to see you downstairs for a change." she smiled as she walked my way. She gave me a little kiss and looked me in the eye. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

" I've been pretty selfish, huh." I said as I held her closely.

" No, you haven't been. He was your best friend for ages." she smiled weak and I realized how lucky I was to have Bella in my life.

" He was your friend too." I said as I stroke her hair." Yes that's true." she turned around and took her stuff together. Her voice betrayed her and I knew she was about to cry. I hated myself now for not being there those 3days.

" Bella." I couldn't go further then that. If she cried I would cry along and then this would get only worse.

" So… we should go." she smiled. She waited for me at the door. I walked her way and for a moment I wanted to go with that… but wouldn't I then be selfish again? Beside maybe now it was the moment to show then I was here for her, that she could count on me. How sweet did she say it? I was her soldier…

" Bella, we got time… we can talk about this… you should talk about this." I said looking in her eyes.

" Don't,… not now." She whispered while she placed her finger on my lips. I just looked at her. She smiled weak and opened the door.

We entered the church were we greeted his family. I kept one arm around her waist while we walked to Rosalie.

" Hi there." she smiled as she hugged me tidily.

" How are you?" I asked. She smiled weak and pulled her shoulders up.

" Ups and downs." she said while she hugged Bella.

" And you two?"

" Pretty OK." I answered as Bella nodded. Rosalie smiled and then excused herself and greeted the other people. Bella and I went to search for a place. Jasper made a sign.

" We kept you two a place." Alice smiled weak.

" So how are you two?" she continued. When you would look at Alice you would say she was fine. But she looked so hurt when she looked at the face of her loved one. She held his hand tidily at hers.

" We're fine, and you two?" I asked.

" Ok." she replied. I placed my hand on Bella's knee. I looked at her and wanted to give her a smile, but then I noticed she wasn't listening to a word we said. She was just staring straight before her. I followed her eyes that ended on Emmett his pictures. I saw a tear rolling down a face.

" Are you ok?" I whispered. She nodded once and took my hand in her two hands.

" I took that picture the day he introduced us." she said as she smiled now as if that day was playing on a screen right before her.

" You remember." she asked while she seemed to be away from here.

" Of course I remember.

**~FLASHBACK~**

I sweat she is awesome, definitely something for you." Emmett said as we walked in the bar.

" Hey, Em. Did I told you I wasn't into this 'Blind dates'? else I surely like to repeat it again." I said a bit annoyed. He added his arms up in the air.

" Hey. Hey relax. It's not a blind date, she is here with her friends. You just got the lucky change to meet her." he said too amused while he ordered our drinks. We talked about everything and nothing when he suddenly pushed me.

" There she is." he smiled and then waved at her. Before I could turn she already stood beside him.

" Hey, how are you doing?" she yelled trying to be louder then the music.

" Good, and you?"

" Same old Same." she smiled as Emmett looked at me." This is my mate… Edward. Edward this is Bella." at that moment, when she turned around to face me. When she smiled that amazing cute smile and our eyes connected, that's when I knew that I would do anything to make her mine.

" Hi." she greeted me. I just nodded back as she turned back to Emmett.

" I should go back before I need to explain myself again." she said rolling her eyes. Though she was talking to Emmett, her eyes connected mine from time to time.

Once she left I counted to three… cause it wouldn't take longer then that before Emmett would start his theory.

" You see. She was interested in you." he said pushing me playful.

" Yeah right!" I laughed.

" I told you, didn't I…. I mean that she is something for you."

" Mate, did you knew that you talked as if you were selling her." I smiled.

" I won't interfere, unless I see you are making a mess of it." he said more to himself.

" I'm not planning to do anything, weirdo." " So you are planning to let her go?" he gasped.

" Of course not!" I smiled as I looked at her.

" HAH! I'm the best?" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I saw him sitting there so happy with himself.

Suddenly Bella appeared back at us. I could see she was holding a camera in her hand.

" Flash a smile." she laughed placing the camera before Emmett's face.

" I hate pictures!" Emmett complained.

" Oh but honey, we can't disappointed her, she really wants your picture, shhh don't tell her I said that." she winked.

" Who?" he asked curious.

" Don't look that obvious!" she said as she pushed him.

" It's the blonde one with the green dress." she said then.

" OK then. Is this pose good enough." he smiled.

" Shall I ask her?" she winked.

" No, just take the picture." he said fast. Bella looked at me and winked an eye.

From that moment everything went pretty fast, we bumped against each other a few times, and then Emmett decided to get between it. He got us on a double date. Bella and I, and he with the green dressed girl. He and Rosalie left to do whatever they felt too.

" So you want to go home right away, or does a walk sound tempting?" I smiled leaning over the table. She smiled and leaned closer to me.

" That does indeed sound tempting." we left the place and took a walk through the park. We talked about all kind of stuff and then I decided to bring her home.

" You want to drink something?" she asked as I stopped the car.

" It's pretty late, I think I'd better go home." I smiled weak.

" Sure." she said and bit her under lip.

" Maybe next time."

" Yeah sure." she smiled. She opened the door of the car and walked out.

" Bella…" I said before she closed the door.

" I had a great time." I smiled.

" Me too." she smiled back.

It took me two second to walk out the car and ran to her. I smiled weak and finally kissed her. I fast ran back to my car and drove off.

The next day I arrived back at her door and she jumped literally into my arms. From that moment one we had this thing going on. It was all because of Emmett. He almost pushed me to her door after I told him what happened. If it was up to me I wouldn't face her for awhile. Just because I would be too scared of her reaction.

**~…~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you allyclearwater, Naomi and lilianyas (I totally understand your sadness about Emmett) for your reviews!!!! It's always cool to get a nice review! :D**

* * *

Bella placed her head on my shoulder as they started the funeral. For once I felt better, because I was there for her. I honestly didn't heard a lot of the service until Rosalie stood next to me.

"It's your turn." Bella whispered. I smiled weak at her and made my way to the front. I looked before me as I saw there were too many people in the church. I sighed deeply what reflected through the microphone.

"I'm not such a good speaker. But leaving this church today without saying anything would feel wrong. As many of you know Emmett and I have been friends for so long… we did almost everything together, we even met the girl of our dreams at the same day, not to mention we start dating those girls at the same day after we had a double date…" I smiled by the memory as I could hear a few people laugh. Rosalie who sat on mine place now looked at Bella. Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's hand as she held it tidily.

" … Emmett is the brother I never had, and we both would go through fire for each other…" I smiled as a tear rolled down my face. " But Emmett I will meet with you again, probably when we're least expect it, just like no one knew you would be gone that soon… So one day… for far off place… I will recognize my mate his face."

Rosalie hugged me before I sat down again. Bella took my hand and smiled.

" You did well." she whispered.

" Thanks." I smiled.

After the funeral we talked a bit longer with Jasper and Alice. Jasper had it difficult today. I stood outside with him as Alice and Bella stayed inside with Rosalie.

" You're ok?" I asked.

" I'm fine during the conditions." he smiled. I nodded once as we stared before us.

" How do you see it going from here… without him." he asked. I placed my hands in my pockets and pulled my shoulders up.

" I don't know… It still seems surreal." I smiled. He smiled weak back and nodded. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back inside.

" I'm still here for you, mate." I smiled before we got back to the girls. Bella looked at me and I knew she was ready to go. We send our sympathy over to his family and friends before heading home.

Bella dropped all her stuff on the table and then threw herself down on the couch. I walked her way and sat before her.

" How are you holding on?" I asked while I stoke her hair.

" Pretty well… I think?" she smiled running with her fingers over my face.

" I think you are amazingly strong." I smiled back.

" So are you… specially today" she said.

" I'm sorry if I let you down." she sat up and placed her two hands on my cheeks.

" You didn't… besides… his been your best friend." " That doesn't matter, he was crazy about you! I bet that if it was over between us he would have killed me and come to you." she start laughing and stood up. She placed her hand in mine and then looked at me. She pulled me up and leaded me to the bedroom. Suddenly she came closer and held on me tidily.

" I miss him so much." she said crying. I didn't said a word and just cradled her in my arms. We sat down on the bed and after awhile she fell asleep.

When I woke up she was starring at me. She came closer and gave me a little kiss.

" Morning sleepy. Well early evening" she smiled. I looked at the time as it was already 5pm.

" good early evening." I smiled back.

" So what shall we do today… this evening?" she asked as she placed her head on my chest.

" What would you like to do?"

" I don't have a clue, we could watch a movie perhaps." she said as she looked up to meet my eyes.

" That depends… on what movie." I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

" Well since I had this brilliant idea, you can go and get a movie… and you can even choose the movie." she smiled.

" So I have to go after a movie all by myself?" I asked.

" Yes, and I will make us something to eat." she said getting up. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She landed on top of me and smiled.

" I have a better idea." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" No not that… though that isn't such a bad idea either." I smiled widely as she made a face and then smiled.

" What did you say, if we go together after a movie and go out eating?" I said.

" I don't like eating out…"

" Nothing fancy, some take away like Chinese or so."

" That sounds yummy." she smiled. She gave me a kiss and went to the bathroom. When she returned I made my way to the bathroom. She wore a jeans and a sweater and looked amazingly cute. I loved her in those casual clothes. I stood after her and kissed her neck.

" I'm almost ready." " Take your time." I said still kissing her neck.

" Stop it." she laughed a bit.

" Okay then." I said serious. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I love you." she smiled. Even though we've been dating for almost two years, it still blew me away when she said it…. It made me speechless.

" Me too." I said back. She smiled and shook her head.

" What?" I asked" Nothing." I saw she was lying but this time I really didn't knew what was going on.

" Did I say something wrong?"

" No, not at all, silly. Let's say it's more about what you don't say." she suddenly said as she faced me. I gave her a confused look as she took a deep breath and then smiled at me.

" Let's not talk about it now." she said and kissed my chin." Why not?"" Because I'm hungry, and besides it isn't something bad." She placed her hands on my face again and looked me in the eye.

" It really isn't something bad… I will tell you when we get back." she took my hand and leaded me downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

We argued about which movie we would see, like always she won, what did you expect, she's girl when they say this, it doesn't matter to say that. We would see her favorite movie… again. That reminded me that I shouldn't buy it when it was on DVD. She would play it whole day long and still like it, while I would get insane. But otherwise It would save me a lot of trips to the store not to mention the money. After that we went after our food. This time I could choose. I decided to go for Chinese.

" Let's watch it upstairs." She said as she threw her jacket on the table.

" Sure." I said getting some glasses and stuff. She already sat down on the bed waiting to press the start button.

" Ready?" she asked taking a plate and a glass

" Don't you forget something?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Of course. You won't let it go." she smiled.

" You promised." I reminded her.

" Okay, well… I know you do, but you never really said the words… you know… like when I say it you go and… you get it?" she talked fast, way to fast.

" About what are you talking?"

" The 'I Love You' part, Edward… this about that, we are dating for a year and 11 months and you never said 'I love you'"

" But you know I do."

" Yes, of course!" she smiled weak and she ran her fingers over my face.

" But I would love to hear you say it once and then."

" I do…." I said.

" You do what?" she confronted me. Then I realized she was right, I never said it. I always responded with 'me too', 'I know', 'Same here' etc…. And how much I wanted to say it, It didn't came out… what was so hard about this?

She smiled weak easily to say it hurts her.

" I do lo… ve you." I said. She looked at me and smiled widely.

" Same here." she said.

" Don't…. don't do that.' I said as I shook my head.

" Do what?" she asked confused.

" Be me… how long was this irritating you? Be honest?" I asked.

" It never irritated me… It's just, I miss it." she said.

" I love you, I love you, I love you." I said as I kissed her. Suddenly she start laughing loudly. I laid on top of her and smiled.

" Thank you." she almost whispered.

" Anytime…" I winked. "… So are you sure you want to see the movie." I asked amused.

" Are you kidding… the main character is hot!" she said as she jumped up and then laughed as she saw my expression. she pressed the start button and sat down next to me. After she finished her dinner she placed her head on my chest.

" You still don't like it, huh." she smiled when the movie was done..

" Phuw, seen it too much, dear… twice more and I know the whole script!" I said as she laughed.

" Good, lets see it twice more." she joked.

" Please no! I'll go and get a drink with E…" I suddenly stopped. She sat down on the bed and looked at me.

" It's weird." I smiled as she nodded.

" Yeah weird… I mean, I will never hear you say that anymore, or you never will come home saying 'You never guess what Emmett did now'" she smiled when she said it.

" I know" I said pulling her close against me. She didn't cried neither did I. I guess we both were lost in our thought as we didn't said a word.

" Are you sure you don't want to see it again." she suddenly said.

" A 100 percent." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

When I woke up she wasn't laying next to me anymore. I heard some noises from the bathroom so walked that way. I opened the door and got greeted by her angel smile." Good morning, my love." she said sounding too optimistic." Morning angel…" I said as I gave her a kiss." So I'll go to the shop after work." she said as she made a ponytail.

" Sure, so err… anything I can do?"

" Hmm, not really…" she said checking her whole look.

" Still over-thinking it?" I asked. She flashed a smile my way and made a face.

" Nope, the only thing you should so is love me… If you do that I'll survive." she winked.

" Hmm, that's not a hard request, It isn't even a request at all." I smiled. She came closer and kissed me.

" I hope so,… but you never know." she said getting her stuff together.

" Ok, Serious, if you ever say that again I will kick you." I smiled as she winked and blew a kiss my way.

" See you later." she said she ran downstairs.

" I love you!" I yelled from upstairs. Before I knew she appeared back at the stairs.

" I love you too." she smiled and then left again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ally soccer girl, CatherinCullen, Princessinblues, allyclearwater, lilianyas. thank you so so soooo much for the reviews!!**_  
_**So actually this is the last part, but I've been thinking instead of doing a sequel just to continue here.... what do you think???**_

* * *

After I took a shower I decided to clean the place abit. After a ten minutes I saw my guitar in the corner of the room, I decided to play a bit… Before I knew I had this melody. I took a paper and a pen and began to write things down… It look at the paper and suddenly had this brilliant plan. I took a jacket and called Bella.

" Hey, it's me, I just wanted to say that I am on my way to the shop… so you can come straight home after work. It's not like I got anything else to do" I lied.

" Ah perfect because I forgot the list home, it must be laying on the kitchen table."

" Ok, so when will you be home?"

" About 6pm."

" OK, I'll see you then."

" uhu, love you."

" Love you more."

I paid for one single white rose and a lot of white rose petals. Then I went after everything I needed for the dinner. Once I got home I did my thing. I was finished just on time. I looked through the window and saw Bella walking to the door. Before she could use her key I opened the door. She looked surprised at me and then smiled.

" Gosh, you scared me." she said and as she gave me a kiss.

She walked inside and looked even more shocked. She saw the candle lights that lighted up the room, all the white petals on the floor. The table that was made up perfectly. She confused at me and smiled a bit annoyed.

" Why… What?" was all she could bring out. I smiled as I saw how blown away she was by this all.

" It's not all." I whispered in her ear.

" Not all? What more can you do?" she almost yelled. " Damn Bella… what a reaction." I smiled amused." You should have prepared me to this." she said." Where is the surprise then?" I asked serious. She looked around and sighed. " Why did I deserve this?" Obvious still touched by my surprise.

" Because you are you, and you deserve the best." she smiled by my comment and pouted her lips that made the aw-sign.

" This was amazing!" she winked as she was finished with dinner?

" Thank you." I smiled and got up.

" Where are you going?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled. I took my guitar as she looked confused.

" A little note before I start to my audience, please remind that I am not a singer." I winked at her. She shook her head and smiled weak.

" I wrote this for you." I added as she looked serious at me now.

You've touched these tired eyes of mineAnd mapped my face line by lineAnd some how growing old feels fineI listen close for I'm not smartYou wrap your thoughts and works of artAnd there hanging on the walls of my heart. I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchAnd though I may not look like muchI'm yours. And though my edge is maybe roughI never feel I'm quite enoughAnd it may not seem like very muchBut I'm yours. You healed these scars over timeAnd braced my soul, you loved my mindYour the only angel in my lifeThe day the news came, my best friend diedMy knees went weak, and you saw me crySay I'm still the soldier in your eyes. I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchAnd though I may not look like muchI'm yours. And though my edge is maybe roughI never feel I'm quite enoughAnd it may not seem like very muchBut I'm yours. I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchAnd though I don't fit in that muchBut I'm yours.

She smiled as her eyes were filled with tears.

" That… was… beautiful." she said.

" Thank you, though that would be because you inspired me." I winked. I placed my guitar back in the corner of the room and took her hand so she would stand up.

" What now?" she asked scared. I kissed hand palm and smiled.

" It's the last thing… I promise." I winked.

" Can't I first take this one in, before the next comes?" she complained.

" Nope." I smiled I made her sit down in the couch and I sat down before her.

" See, Bella, I've being thinking awhile now how to do this properly…"

" .. Oh no… don't." she said getting up.

" Lets me finish, alright." I said as she sat down again.

" Sooo… to continue… I've been realizing lately that I couldn't imagine my life without you, well I knew that from the beginning, but now even more… I'm just saying that everything I do is related to you. For a sample… I thought playing guitar and I end up with a song for you. I decided to prepare a dinner… and I end up with your favorite meal… not to mention how many times I saw your favorite move, which we have to return later by the way… Bella, would you please, please, please marry me?" I asked her while I showed her the ring.

" Not… prepared… I… did… not… saw this… coming." she suddenly said in panic. She took a deep breath.

" But yes." she smiled as she finally was able to speak again. I slide the ring over her finger and hugged her.

" Then we are officially engaged." I whispered. She looked at me and smiled.

" You did too much at one night! I hope you still have some surprises for next time… cause you will have to do a lot to compare to this." she said and kissed me.

" I will do my best." I smiled during the kisses.


End file.
